Moonwake
❝ I work better alone - I mean, seriously. The last thing I need right now is some bumble-brained...nevermind. ❞ A character by '''Phosphorescence'.'' A huge work-in-progress-project-unfinished-sort-of-thing. ^-^ Aspects // Moonwake is the youngest of three dragonets - she is a MudWing/SandWing hybrid, being three quarters SandWing and only one quarter MudWing. Because Moonwake is leucistic, her scales are white and mottled with an inconsistent mixture of almond-brown and black. Her eyes are black, too, and flecked with minute hints of gold - a characteristic that she inherited from her hybrid father. Body-wise, Moonwake looks like the average SandWing. She has a heavy chest, which tapers into a slim waist, and her tail curls instinctively behind her whenever she walks in crowded places - as if to protect others from the venomous barb that was never even there in the first place. Nevertheless, this does not hinder any of her natural SandWing instincts. She will often arch her harmless tail threateningly over her head whenever she feels as if she's in danger, and whenever meeting new dragons she will curl it into a tight coil, so as to appear innocent and trustworthy. Her horns and claws are white, and they gleam with a dull brilliance - save for the talons on her left fore-foot, which are stained dark with squid-ink. Being an inventory keeper for the different merchandise of the Cooper's Market, she is often forced to write by claw, instead of with the fancy stencils and quills that the aristocrats are so fond of. Last but not least, Moonwake is rarely seen wearing fancy accessories. She is not a "jewels-and-trinkets" kind of dragon - give her a leather armband and she will be just as happy as she would have been with a coil of gold-set pearls. Characteristics // Moonwake believes that everything should be questioned and re-evaluated. Tear a theory down, rip it to shreds, crush it under the weight of logic, and then build it up again, new and improved and re-constructed - it's a never-ending cycle with this hybrid, who thinks that there is always, always room for improvement.. Moonwake likes to be independent and free to do what she wants to do. While others may crave a life in the spotlight, and still others may seek attention as if it were a choice delicacy, Monwake is all too happy to immerse herself in her projects, alone and secluded and out of the public eye. If you try to approach her - if you even look ''like you're thinking of approaching her - she will generally try to explain why she wants to be alone. This usually involves a lot of dramatic wing gestures and short explanations - phrases like "better alone" and "major breakthrough" are some of the more common excuses she likes to use. And if ''this ''fails, there is always the good old-fashioned trick of abruptly standing up and walking away. Well, this being said, Moonwake doesn't ''try ''to be rude. She just doesn't see why dragons bother with talking. And discussing. And lying. So much time others waste on arguing, they don't have time to stop and think and ponder. To take some time alone. To be yourself, free from anyone's criticism and harsh looks and judgemental stares. It's not that she feels lonely, though. In all actuality, Moonwake finds a certain comfort and solace in being alone. A scroll is a much better conversation partner than a dragon. Exploring a new idea is more enjoyable than any social event. ''Not finished! Mud // Sand // Female // Cooper Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids